Eternal Love
by MCSBkot
Summary: "That's all I wanted, eternal love. Someone who would love me forever. And I'm convinced I can find that here in Mystic Falls. Maybe it's a Salvatore, maybe it's the captain of the football team, and maybe it's someone here I haven't even thought of. But I know that my love is here. I can feel it. And I am going to find it." RebekahxStefan, RebekahxDamon, RebekahxMatt, Rebeahxetc.


**Eternal Love**

Rebekah sat at The Grill, thinking over the recent events in her life. She had lost the cure, she had lost the only chance at becoming a human. There would be no marriage, no babies, no peaceful and satisfying death. Nothing. Just her tormented and meaningless vampire life. And to make matters worse, Nik had just gained one of the very things she longed the most for, a child.

Nik, as a father? The idea was laughable to her. Nikklaus was probably the most selfish person she had ever met. He would probably raise the child to be his personal bodyguard or something.

Elijah was pressuring her to join him and Klaus in New Orleans, but something was holding her back. She just wasn't sure what yet. Maybe it was the fact that she had done everything for Nik, sacrificed everything for Nik, and he never reciprocated any of it. Maybe it was because she had actually grown fond of the infamous Mystic Falls and the people in it. And maybe, just maybe, because she sees potential for her here. Potential with someone here. Well actually, potential with multiple someones.

First there was the infamous Damon Salvatore. It was said that she was the girl who loved too easily and he was the boy who loved too much. They were somewhat perfect for each other on paper. She loved Stefan, Stefan loved Elena. He loved Elena, Elena loved Stefan. Damon was the bad guy with a good heart. She was the bad girl with the good heart. They were both a bit crazy, and sometimes made irrational decisions. They were both incredibly sexy. And both of them were badass. They would both do anything to save the people they loved. And both have been horribly betrayed at some point in their lives. But he was hopelessly in love with Elena, and no matter what progress they made, he would drive a white oak stake through her heart in a second if Elena asked him to.

Then there was the other Salvatore, the good Salvatore, Stefan. When she first met Stefan in the 20's, she fell for him and she fell fast. He was the ripper then. Somebody totally different than who he was today. They didn't care back then. About anything. They just did what felt right. And when she had was undaggered years later, she had still felt the same way about him. But he was different, he had changed. He fell in love with someone else. And although, Nik had compelled Stefan to forget her, it still stung a bit. Stefan was trying so hard to be better, but she encouraged him to be himself. And he made her feel like she wanted to be better, but yet being herself was still okay. They were comfortable with each other, and their sexual chemistry was insane. He made her happy, he made her smile, really smile. He was amazing, but like Damon, he was also annoyingly hung up on Elena, or Katherine, or whoever.

Then there was Matt. Matt Donavon, captain of the football team, all-American boy, do-gooder, and totally gorgeous. He was a loyal man. He would die for the people he loved. He was the first person in Mystic Falls to show her any sort of kindness. And for some reason she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because he was what she wished to be, a perfectly flawed human being. Maybe it was because she knew he was the type of guy who would treat a girl right. Who would give her all the love and attention she so desperately wanted. Or maybe, she just freakin liked him. Simple as that. But whatever it was, she always felt like she had to be a better person with him. Which is a good thing to some extent. You want to be with someone who challenges you to be better, but you also want to be with someone who loves you for who you are. And although deep in her hard of hearts, Rebekah was a good person, it didn't change the fact that for the most part, she liked to be bad. Not to mention that he was also once caught up on Elena Gilbert. What a surprise.

I mean what is it about Elena Gilbert that all these obscenely attractive men liked so damn much? Is it her inability to take care of herself? That she satisfies the men's hero complex? Is it her ability to make all the men feel like they actually matter? Maybe she's incredibly good in bed? Well, let's be honest she couldn't be better than me. But seriously, I just find her absolutely annoying. But let's be honest here. I hate on Elena pretty hard, and in reality a part of me is completely jealous of her. She has men fawning at her feet. If she even trips, someone would be there the help her up if she falls. Hell, someone would probably catch her before she hit the ground. Elena gets the attention that I craze so desperately. But I am determined to find love, true love. And I am convinced that the love I want so dearly is in Mystic Falls.

Downing one last shot, I got up quickly from my seat, dropped a tip on the bar, and made my way out of The Grill more determined than ever. I knew if I was going to make one of these guys fall in love with me, I needed an in. I needed someone who could maybe put a good word in. Oh hell, I'll just admit it, I need a friend. Someone who is loyal, kind, but doesn't take any shit. I need someone who has connections in this town. Someone who were highly influential to people. Someone…"Oofff."

"Excuse me, watch where you're going." I growled as someone ran right into me. As I look up, I realized that it wasn't just a someone, but two someones. And those two someones fit my credentials perfectly. I found my friends.

"Hello Bonnie, Caroline." I looked at them with a devious smirk. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Hi Guys! I recently watched every episode of the Vampire Diaries and fell in love with Rebekah's character. Now being an avid Fanfic reader, I flocked to the website immediately to read some stories about her. However, I was quite disappointed by the lack of/ and lack of quality of the stories about her on here. So my philosophy is, "if you want something done right, do it yourself." Which is what I'm doing. This is the first chapter. I ship Rebekah with basically anyone she comes onto contact with, and sometimes even people she has never even had a scene with. So I'm pretty open to who she ends up with at the end of this. Give me some feedback and let me know if you think I should continue!**


End file.
